The Story of Sirius Black
by Emerald Bubbles
Summary: Sirius' life story, yay! If you don't like enemy before friend fic's, I strongly suggest you go away right now! There are revelations in later chapters! No flaming please! ^_~


The Story of Sirius Black  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
Part 1  
  
Sirius Black had reached his stork stage when he first arrived at Hogwarts. Men in his family were tall and as boys they all looked like storks, all knees and elbows. He looked strange in his robes when he had tried them on at home. Sirius had shoulder length black hair and cheeky green eyes; he had dusting of freckles across his nose and a very lopsided grin. He wasn't grinning when he got on the train at platform 93/4.  
  
"Dad tell Grandpa I'll miss him," said Sirius leaning out the window to talk to his father.  
  
"Will do, Sirius," replied Mr Black.  
  
"Bye Dad" he said.  
  
"Bye Sirius and be good" added Mr Black. Sirius groaned as he pulled his head in. He had planned to forget everything his Grandpa and father had told him especially to be good. His long legs took up a bit of room; so to give them more room he put his boots on the seat. A rich snobby kid came into the compartment.  
  
"I would like to sit by the window" announced the boy. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Move your feet!" ordered the boy.  
  
"It's a free country" replied Sirius crossing his long arms across his chest. The boy tried to pick up his feet and move them. A brown haired boy and short red headed boy walked by.  
  
"You two, move his feet!" ordered the boy. They both came in and Sirius noticed grinning the red headed boy was actually a girl.  
  
"Lankin can keep his feet there if he likes" snapped the red head. But Sirius remembering that girls liked the window seat, moved his feet to stretch the rest of him across the seat he was on.  
  
"There happy" said Sirius.  
  
"My aren't we the stork" snapped the boy. The boy was close enough for Sirius to place his hand on his head and pushed him down knocking his glasses askew.  
  
"I know I look like a stork without you telling me shortie" said Sirius moving his legs off the rest of the seat. The boy besides having glasses and being short had messy black hair and blue eyes. He was the Potter boy, James was his name. They had brought a horse from their farm for this brat, a fine stallion Sirius knew very well for his tendency to bite all who came in range. Blackie the little pure black German shepherd puppy Sirius' grandfather had given him as a birthday present yipped in his basket.  
  
"Have you got a dog, you'll be in so much trouble" said James.  
  
"Shut up short stuff, Dumbledore's repaying a favour to my Grandpa by allowing me to bring Blackie" snapped Sirius.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the red headed girl.  
  
"My names Lily Evans and he's Remus Lupin" said Lily indicating the brown haired boy.  
  
"Sirius Black, and he's James Potter" replied Sirius.  
  
"I prefer Lankin, if you don't mind" replied Lily.  
  
"I don't mind any nickname you can cook up as long as it's not Stork" said Sirius grinning. They spent the rest of the trip chatting. When they arrived at Hogwarts, a giant took them across the lake in boats. Sirius had to go in the giants boat due to the fact he was too tall. They where met by another teacher called Professor Madeline McGonagall, she took them to get sorted in front of the school. When his name was called Sirius stepped foreword and sat down on the stool and his knee's nearly hit his chin.  
  
"Griffindor!" screamed the hat after a minute. Happy to not be so cramped up Sirius went to the Griffindor table to his older brothers glares. His father and mother had divorced when Sirius was three and his father had taken him to his grandfathers house in the village known as the Steps, as so not to have another son like the three bores. Unlike Sirius Albert, Edward and William were short and had collar length black hair and glasses. They had perfect manners and perfect table manners, while Sirius was rude but unlike them he could think up very good retorts and he did happen to be stronger than them. Lily and Remus soon joined him as well as Potter and a small boy called Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Well little brother how do like it here?" asked Edward loftily after Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"He's not so little now" replied Albert indicating the fact that Sirius looked like a stork.  
  
"Don't you three have a teacher to grease up to?" asked Sirius angrily.  
  
"Still haven't learnt manners, have we?" asked William tartly.  
  
"Haven't had to use them, why bother learning" shrugged Sirius. The three bores laughed. He glared at them. Potter was talking to Edward as though they spoke the same language. They were talking about the divorce.  
  
"Father took Wilfred away with him" Edward told Potter. Sirius blushed; his brothers always used his middle name when speaking to him or about him.  
  
"Before you get any idea's Potter that happens to be my middle name" snapped Sirius digging his heal into his brothers foot. After Dumbledore told them firmly that the forest was forbidden they went to bed. The four- poster bed that had Blackie on it in the tower dorm was, as usual, to short.  
  
"The problem of being tall" muttered Sirius. He slid under the covers and pulled his legs into an accustomed sleeping position. Blackie snuggled into the covers next to him. In the morning, Sirius discovered a fuzzy face staring at him then realised it was Blackie. He had a shower and got ready for the day. When he got down to the common room, he found Blackie was following him.  
  
"No!" Sirius told the puppy firmly.  
  
Aw! Why not? asked Blackie.  
  
"I can't have a puppy following me around" replied Sirius.  
  
I don't want to go back! The Potter scares me said Blackie.  
  
"Suit yourself" shrugged Sirius. He could talk to animals in mind speech for ages, since he was eight, but it was easier to speak allowed especially when no one was around. Blackie trotted beside him down to the Great Hall. So from then on Blackie followed him everywhere he went. The year went quickly and soon it was time to leave. The only thing different was Blackie was his full size. 


End file.
